User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 26
ups chain ups. -- Guild of ' 16:00, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Nope. Also, first. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:01, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ups BB Sins took skill #Get ur hammer out #BB dem #press escape #press weapon set x #win. That's not fucking hard, it was still a bit OP and the nerf I think makes it worse but still workable, goo de-buff imho (actually Izzy didn't get anything wrong with this update) --Frosty 16:03, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :But it takes some skill to realize who to BB, whose protted, etc etc. And I'm way too terrible to even BB, so poop. -- Guild of ' 16:04, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::To realise who it protted? That applies to every friggin melee character in the game that spikes. --Frosty 16:06, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ups, but you have to have pretty good weapon swapping reflexes and stuff, which I can't do. -- 'Guild of ' 16:07, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Whoever could have fixed AoP but was lazy did get it wrong though. Upside of BB change is now people either have to be halfway competent at weapon swapping/etc to pull it off, or have to run worse attribute spreads. It still works fine. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:07, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::12 12 3 is still best imho --Frosty 16:08, 10 October 2008 (EDT) BB is a no skill bar, which you can get to be alot better than noskillers at. If that makes sense. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:12, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Indeed, if ur good you can get around current counters (SB and stuff), and even if your bad you can still use the bar well. --Frosty 16:17, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:18, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::By well I mean complete the chain ;o --Frosty 16:20, 10 October 2008 (EDT) TERRIBLE ERROR please i need you to rate again my condition paragon build because when i was inproving it i forgot the elite skill can u please rate it again? ~~Durzal~~ HA kthx is thinking about doing weekly HA Saturdays at 8 Eastern. You're welcome to come if we have a slot open. Also, you should come do eternal grove HM at 6ish Eastern with Maf and I (and possibly Cedave). Heroes and henchies split horribly. -- Armond Warblade 09:09, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :I should be able to come, depending on whether or not my brother is still on the PC. That goes for both. -- Guild of ' 09:10, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::8 eastern, is like 2pm for me. Therefore you shall not have the ultimate power of rawr. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:11, 11 October 2008 (EDT) HA I'm bad, but I have mostly nothing to do this weekend and I want a bambi! Hopefully you also fit these qualifications and I can come. I'm bad at taking too long to edit. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 09:11, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :You should be able to tag along with Armond and I, worse comes to worse Bsns can throw a few people together. -- Guild of ' 09:13, 11 October 2008 (EDT) i wanna ha noobs Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:14, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :I should be able to around like the afternoon here (and it's about 9 am here, so probably around 5 the latest), depending on whether or not my brother gets off the PC. -- 'Guild of ' 09:16, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Wtf @ sig + linebreak. -- Armond Warblade 10:43, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::Rawr; come play hexway with me somtime :< Brandnew. 11:51, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Terminator lol. just watch it on netflix/get it pay-per-view/go to blockbuster's. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 17:09, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :It was on TV though :P. I saw it before and I love it, but spending that time cleaning up toilet water isn't fun. -- 'Guild of ' 17:17, 11 October 2008 (EDT) McCain still has a shot. All the southerner's who don't have phones will probably still vote. Although, Palin's a fucking dipshit. If it wasn't for her, McCain would win by a good bit. With her, he's gotta work his way uphill carrying a bitch who couldn't tell the difference between a snowman and a russian if it was holding an AK-74 to her face. ツ cedave 21:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :also, get on more and bloodspike or rspike with me. we'll win shit. ツ cedave 21:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Note that they say that Palin is heartbeats away from becoming president. Don't they mean lack of heartbeats? Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 21:52, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :if you think about it, there are only some final heartbeats left. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:48, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Totally forgot about this. i think you should use it. ツ cedave 05:07, 13 October 2008 (EDT) lol? You have never had bacon? Then you have never lived! —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 13:08, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :GoD should have artificial Bacon Bits. I swear, there must be everything ''but bacon in there. =O [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:20, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Most Bacon Bits are actually made out of things like soy, not bacon. Also, Pepperoni Combos are veggitarian. -- 'Guild of ' 15:46, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::Tbh, if it tastes like bacon, it's good, even if it isn't ''actually bacon. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:48, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Tbh vegtarian is for faggots. The only time you're a vegetarian is if it involves getting you laid--Golden19pxStar 15:51, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Or if you've been one for your entire life and see no way or reason to turn to someone who eats meat. -- Guild of ' 15:52, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::You get to eat bacon. What other reason do you need? As far as way, go to the store and buy bacon. Then cook it. Then eat it. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:55, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll settle for my soy bacon, thanks. -- Guild of ' 15:55, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::See first comment. Bacon = life. Seriously. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:57, 13 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.thebestpageintheuniverse.net/c.cgi?u=sponsor —SkaKid ''' 15:58, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Sounds like a heart attack. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:01, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Chanced Scourge Healing to Power Lock, So please reconsider your vote and check Talk Page to. i know i won't be a Great Build but atleast not an Trash Build. Fox007 15:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) so i just noticed u send me a communism brawl map some weeks ago ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:38, 15 October 2008 (EDT) even though im no american, obama wins :I did, and ups it's backwords. -- 'Guild of ' 15:47, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::noticed, u being bad? =( [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:52, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::wtf green sig [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:52, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ups just noticed that. -- 'Guild of ' 15:52, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::anyway, me and some friends got pretty addicted to SSBB now and we go pwn at many tournys now [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:54, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I play it now and then but it's gotten a little boring. Online is too laggy and my friends don't usually come over to play it. -- 'Guild of ' 15:55, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::online sucks indeed. but me and some friends got addicted to brawl after our first brawl tourny, it was so fun pwning so hard. now we go try/show combos to each other now and then, 23 nov is next tourny :) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:58, 15 October 2008 (EDT) N/d pious runner thnx for fixing the tags on the build, I can't get along that well with wikicode:P Jelmewnema 18:21, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :No problem, just can't stand broken templates. -- 'Guild of ' 18:22, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Numa Numa is better in English, because I can actually understand it. It's still epic, nonetheless. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:22, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :It sounds really fucking awful in English though. -- 'Guild of ' 18:22, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::Well, it isn't as bad as this. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:25, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::I heard Chacarron a week agho for the first time. I went to dictionary. com translated it and now it makes less sense. "Is it epilepsy or stupidity" - Pink Panther--Rikuno 18:39, 15 October 2008 (EDT) before crying to admins... you could aswell say "hay saxay" or something first. V.V --Some random account of randomness 18:16, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Hai sexy. -- 'Guild of ' 18:19, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::HAY HAY SAXAY! <3 --Some random account of randomness 18:22, 16 October 2008 (EDT) srsly how the hell you cant manage to tell the differense between meh and Raskay, Its so obvious!! QQ --Some random account of randomness 18:22, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :You both have similar slang internet writing styles, TBH. -- 'Guild of ' 18:22, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ino...but you can tell the difference lol... x____x --Some random account of randomness 18:23, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::It's actually pretty hard, seriously. Also, IDC if your comp is broken, get on Guild Wars more. Seriously. -- 'Guild of ' 18:24, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont feel like it atm, btw, add me on msn! >:O --Some random account of randomness 18:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::What's your MSN? I'm khaldrabeast@yahoo.com. -- 'Guild of ' 18:26, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Added u. :3 --Some random account of randomness 18:28, 16 October 2008 (EDT) how about voting on some of mah builds...discordway for example? :3 Oh, and chuck it into featured if u can, idk how to do dat QQ--Some random account of randomness 18:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Wow, Igor, it's perfectly explained on the featured page. ;o Brandnew. 18:32, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Nowai =0 --Some random account of randomness 18:33, 16 October 2008 (EDT) you is are winnerer *Im closing my craptastic contest cuz you're liek the only entry soo umm my IGN is-- Element Major msg me in game OR on my talk page to collect your 20k and oh yah...Link to your priez-- 18:50, 17 October 2008 (EDT) RA badness Since your big news involves RA badness, id like to share a picture. :D -- Jebuscontests 19:16, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Orison is a great powerheal on a Warrior. -- 'Guild of ' 19:20, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::Orison sucks. Heal area is the way to go. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 19:22, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::Orison sucks huh? WELL LOOK WHO'S DEAD NOW--ツThe Gates Assassin 19:25, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol frenzy --Frosty 10:52, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Frenzy is brave. -- Jebuscontests 19:30, 23 October 2008 (EDT) who wants to come HA in ~1hr? (will be 1.20GMT/8:20 Eastern US) #Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:24, 18 October 2008 (EDT) #Should be able to. I have mic too! -- Guild of ' 19:25, 18 October 2008 (EDT) #HERD DERE WAZ FAME -- Armond Warblade 19:35, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Me KD Warder They changed it-- 03:12, 19 October 2008 (EDT) what Is questionable in mah discordway? --134.76.63.98 10:50, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :The Malign Intervention bar. -- 'Guild of ' 10:53, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::wasnt my idea ^^; btw, how come you havent sen me ing? >=O --90.9.222.239 10:55, 19 October 2008 (EDT) YYZ is wincake. <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 12:05, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Ups, it's just a display of their amazing musical talent and how they can make love to drums and guitars. -- 'Guild of ' 12:06, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::The guild i'm in is YYZ =P 18:18, 20 October 2008 (EDT) The Admin Noticeboard Is generally for important issues such as poor voting on builds where votes count, vandalism and harrassment. In future, please refrain from tattling on other members of the community about things that really don't matter at all as it tends to send me into a blind rage. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:21, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :methinks misery should also thank you. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 13:26, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Erm... I was reporting something that needed to be done. -- 'Guild of ' 14:08, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::not referring about that. the faggot thing under shock axe. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:03, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::You seem to have missed the difference between reporting and tattling: ::::*Reporting: Mizzouman's vote has been restored on Build:W/E Shock Axe. ::::*Tattling: Tab restored Mizzourman's vote. ::::We can see who did what as soon as we go to undo it, clear? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:36, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::You could've just REMOVED the vote. As much as I love you, Misery, don't blame me for an overreaction your behalf. I posted it on the AN when Skakid restored, it was removed. It was restored many times by Skakid before he was re-premoted and it was removed everytime. You didn't have to freak out and destroy it. -- 'Guild of ''' 07:19, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::any more the eviscerate executioner's strike spike don't work that much but it's fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 07:24, 20 October 2008 (EDT) George Carlin Is win. Pity he died, but his jokes were awesomesauce. "A Wisconsin man was arrested the other day because he made an unauthorized deposit in a sperm bank." "Police apprehended and arrested a one-armed man at a fishing pond as he was annoying the other boaters by continuously rowing in a circle." lol he takes the wincake. "Takes the cake? Why take the cake? Why not take the pie? A pie is easy to carry. And where exactly would you take the cake? You know where i'd take it? To the bakery, to see the other cakes." wub -- Jebuscontests 15:43, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :George Carlin, Bernie Mac, Richard Pryor, all laughing their asses off in comedy Heaven. -- 'Guild of ' 15:46, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Tommy Cooper > all tbh --Frosty 15:48, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::George Carlin is just classic, as is Richard Pryor. I'm not a huge Bernie Mac guy, but he was funny. -- 'Guild of ' 15:48, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::at least george lopez and stephen colbert are still here... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:59, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Are these guys you're talking about comedians or entertainers, because stephen colbert is not a comedian. --Frosty 16:03, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Stephen Colbert is a god amongst mere mortals. -- 'Guild of ' 16:04, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Colbert as entertainer. Lopez as comedian. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:04, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I was about to say, Colbert is a great entertainer but no comedian. --Frosty 16:05, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Jon Stewart is also a god. Both as an entertainer and a comedian. -- 'Guild of ' 16:07, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Imbagons I'll get on my lvl 14 para without SY, y/y --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:10, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Need to be level 20 for hawt Imbagoness. -- 'Guild of ' 16:11, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::i got one. but not gonna be on today b/c hw and i will lag like hell cuz i rarely get on UW even though i'm in a pve guild :P. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:12, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::for future references, where will you meet for UW? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:18, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Any of the entrances to them, really. Just PM me or something. -- 'Guild of ' 16:20, 19 October 2008 (EDT) lol'd really hard -- Jebuscontests 17:45, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :As did I. -- 'Guild of ' 17:50, 19 October 2008 (EDT) DOW IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!! ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 15:20, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Your vote is bad. Obviously, it's not a great build. But it's most definately no trash. FF+PS btw isn't key in TA (it ownz, but it isn't key). Brandnew. 15:52, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Roar! Roar roar roar roar roar roar roar. /rant. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:56, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ROAR! :Is that Misery trolling Guild of Deals? Oh boy! :> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:58, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::Misery mc Trollnigger. --Frosty 18:58, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :: I actually had some very astute and succint points I think you will find, please read it again more closely. I think Guild of Deals will understand what I meant. If not, he can ask me later some time. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:59, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :::roar roar roar <- You mean this part? It's really, really deep. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:12, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::::U spellt "rawr" rong. -- Jebuscontests 19:21, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Misery is a bad troll. Permaban please. -- 'Guild of ' 07:25, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll get right on that. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:29, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Although you're only admin with atleast one testicle. As much as I love Dont, he's just a little too soft on things and bans people way too much, and as much as I love Phenax, he just doesn't give those judgmental bans. I see greatness in the future for Misery. -- 'Guild of ' 07:30, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Communism Thought you may appreciate this. Also, kthx '''¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:27, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :lol i just noticed ur sig is very commie [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:41, 24 October 2008 (EDT) How to stop addiction to pvx get addicted to facebook. works for me. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 23:28, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :I tried and it didn't work. Mainly because everyone in my school is boring and everything else on Facebook is retarted. -- Guild of ' 07:25, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::I fail to see any differnce between Facebook and PvX then. Selket Shadowdancer 07:29, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::Facebook is for emos, i wouldnt fuckin dare Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:13, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::And it's made to be as complicated as fucking possible. I got problems finding my "idiots who wants to be friends with me for some fucking reason", actually; I've never found it really. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:16, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::::stfu homosexual Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:26, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::be nice to godliest :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:37, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::noob Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:44, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:45, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:48, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Go here to stop addiction to pvxwiki. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:43, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Go away, please. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:47, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::no me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:48, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Build:E/N Enfeebling Earth Your vote is DAMN BAD! Dude, 1-1-0. That hero build, is one of the most used and aweasome things to run on a hero. First of all it provides great defense; foes in pve autoattack right, GE means they gonna knock down thmselves all the time, it also has good damage and miniscule rechrge for an aoe spell. IB has great synergy with stoning and glowstone which also give it more damage, enrgy management and another kd which is nice in PvE. Ward is blocking. Is it unfocused? No, it has a great balance between damage and utlity, which imo is earth magic all about. Also, who the hell are you listening to? Karate Jesus is a damn nub, "lolol, Earth Prayers is defense, uh, giv it mor useless enchies, uh...hero tanks are gud" LOL, revote...NOW!. --161.53.65.2 19:21, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :That was possibly the single most non-convincing piece of text I have ever read. If you're trying to convince someone to change their vote, don't go "THIS IS AWESOME! THAT OTHER GUY IS A NUB!" As for changing my vote, no. -- Guild of ' 08:40, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::/FACEPALM D:< Also, I have exlained why this build is gud. --86.170.146.185 09:37, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::Where? Because if you refer to the text above then I can't do much else than laugh. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:52, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::Too bad that build is fucking terrible. Ojamo (>.<( ' 10:50, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::::This build is better used as two different people, aka an IMBAgon and an SH ele. It lacks focus because it's a combo of damage and defense, but both the damage and the defense sucks besides Eruption. Even then it's inferior to the IMBAgon. It's more worth it to split this into two characters.--ツThe Gates Assassin 13:39, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::::2 words. "it fails" Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:56, 25 October 2008 (EDT) The problem with this build is not the lack of focus since earth eles were meant to be more focused on defense anyway. Ward against melee is a decent aoe damage mitigation spell when hero/henching(they clump a lot, and it certainly won't reduce your damage output a lot using the ward while unsteady/eruption is recharging, if any at all). The problem is really that the damage output from this build is much lower than SH eles, and imbagons are better as support. A build that does more than one role has to be decent in every role it tries to do. This is where the problem lies.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:47, 25 October 2008 (EDT) Thx! ... for restoring 'P/W Soldier's Axe Pressure', sry ;) gee 16:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :No problem. Just make new articles instead, next time. -- Guild of ''' 16:25, 27 October 2008 (EDT) c/d A vote for McCain for president is a vote for Palin for president. -- Armond Warblade 00:58, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :c --''Ojamo''' '(>.<( ' 07:20, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::c -- 'Guild of ''' 07:34, 28 October 2008 (EDT)